


this life would kill me if i didn't have you

by notthebigspoon



Series: hell on the heart [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the last two weeks of school... finals are over and he did about as good as he ever will. Now it’s just shooting the shit and doing whatever he wants, wandering the school at will. Sometimes he goes to his parents after school, but with high school almost being over, nobody thinks that much of his never being ‘home’. More often than not, he goes to his actual home, a rundown trailer in a corner of the town trailer park.</p><p>Title taken from If I Didn't Have You by Thompson Square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this life would kill me if i didn't have you

**Author's Note:**

> I make no excuses, etc etc etc. This was something I was doing for fun with mythbusterposey.

It’s the last two weeks of school... finals are over and he did about as good as he ever will. Now it’s just shooting the shit and doing whatever he wants, wandering the school at will. Sometimes he goes to his parents after school, but with high school almost being over, nobody thinks that much of his never being ‘home’. More often than not, he goes to his actual home, a rundown trailer in a corner of the town trailer park.

He does on a Friday, passing off invitations from his friends to hang out and saying he might turn up at the bonfire later. At the trailer, he sits on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, watching a movie on his laptop. Josh comes in at the usual time, half past six. He’s exhausted and sweaty, streaked with grease and grime from the garage, a gash across his knuckles and a burn across his forearm.

He presses a kiss to Madison’s hair and bypasses him, heading straight for the tiny bathroom to shower. He never can stand to be dirty when Madison’s home, unless it’s mud they collected fishing or backroading. When he’s clean, he shuffles out of the bathroom and sprawls out into bed in the back half of the trailer. Madison hesitates, sits up and pushes his popcorn aside, closes his laptop before wandering back there.

Josh is on his stomach, half asleep with his face in his pillow and he just grunts when Madison whispers his name, thumping his arm at the empty space on the bed. When Madison crawls in alongside him, he throws an arm around Madison’s waist and pulls him in close. He’s dead asleep in seconds, breath warm against Madison’s shoulder, not even responding when Madison kisses him.

It’s close to nine when he finally wakes up, sighing and kissing Madison’s neck before rolling onto his back and sitting up. “Sorry. Long fucking day.”

“S’okay. Didn’t have anything I was doing.”

“Senior bonfire’s tonight. You ain’t going?” Josh asks, yawning and then frowning. “Why not?”

“Ruther be here with you. And we need to talk.”

Madison isn’t always an intuitive person but even he can’t miss the fear in his husband’s eyes. “Nonono... it’s nothin’ bad.”

“Last time someone said that to me was when my old man got arrested.” Josh mutters, cheeks flushing. “What is it?”

“I ain’t going to UNC. Gonna enter the draft... they think I’ll do good.” Madison says carefully. He’s fully expecting the way Josh’s eyes go wide and his mouth opens. “I know what you’ll say about college but damn baby, you know I’ve never been much for the whole book learning thing. If I get drafted, I’ll be able to take care of both of us.”

“Only sixty six percent of first round picks ever make it to the majors.” Josh challenges, glaring at him. “And it gets even less after that. What if you don’t? Then you’ll be stuck in this shithole of a town with me. You’ll never... you’re so much more than this place.”

“Which is why I’m goin’ for the draft.” Madison answers, smiling faintly. “You always say I’m gonna be huge. I’m gonna make that happen. For both of us. Thing is, are you with me on this or ain’t you?”

“I’m always with you baby.” Josh sighs, kissing him softly. “I’m proud of you. Just... I’m proud of you.”

Madison smiles. They’re gonna be okay. More than okay. He’s taking his husband to the show damn it.


End file.
